The Perfect Present
by Seshafi
Summary: A holiday story...Merry Christmas!


**Seshafi: **I'm completing the other stories before I post them… an excellent idea given to me by Yami hitokiri.

**Yami Seshafi: **Besides. Her brother got a Webkin… he hogs the damn computer ** . **

**Seshafi: **ANYWAYS… MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Take back the holly and mistletoe_

_Silver bells on a string_

_If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus_

_I would ask for just one thing_

"AIBOU, HELP!"

Yugi set down the tray of cookies in the kitchen. He untied the apron and let it fall to the tiled floor. Yugi hurried over to his yami in the other room. What he saw made him explode into fits of laughter, making him fall to the ground.

"Aibou, this is not funny. Please help," Yami said stubbornly.

Yami had been attempting to wrap some last minute presents for the gang. It looked like he had gotten into a fight with the wrapping paper and tape; the tape and paper had won. Random fragments of the gold paper were taped to Yami's multicolored hair, which was an enormous mess. A red bow hung sideways from the darkness's forehead. His hands were stuck together in a massive roll of tape.

_I don't need sleigh rides in the snow_

_Don't want a Christmas that's blue_

_Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows_

_Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

Yugi gasped for breath. His laughing fit had left a sharp pain in his side, but he couldn't help it. Yami just looked too cute. He appeared like a puppy dog that had gotten into a huge mess. Yugi didn't know whether to yell at his dark for making such a huge mess, laugh because it was so typically Yami, help get the boy out of the mess, or hug his yami because of the adorable expression on his face.

Yugi voted for the last three.

Still laughing, Yugi shook his head and crawled over to Yami. The dark's expression was one of helplessness.

"Aibou, why do you do this year after year?" Yami asked. Yugi thought about it.

_I don't need expensive things_

_They don't matter to me_

_All I want, can't be found_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

"Well," Yugi started slowly, "I suppose I do it because I love to see the look on someone's face when they're really happy. When they get something they wanted, or whatever I've done for them makes their day. I enjoy Christmas because it's the time that I can give back to the people who help me so much."

Yami took that all in, then decided to question Yugi.

"Is that really all you like about it?" Yami asked. "Don't you like getting gifts? The food and all that?" Yugi laughed.

"Of course I love receiving gifts. And the food is always a plus," Yugi said. Yami hesitated. He had one more question, but was unsure of asking it. There was one thing that he had never told his aibou about.

Yami was in love with Yugi. Secretly.

"Yami? Are you ok?" Yugi asked with concern. He had noticed the look of hesitation on his other half's face.

_You are the angel atop my tree_

_You are my dream come true_

_Santa can't bring me what I need_

_Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

"What about the people you love?" Yami asked quietly, not meeting Yugi's eyes. Yugi frowned a little, in more confusion than frustration.

"Of course I love spending time with the people I love," Yugi replied. "Namely you…" came in an afterthought, in a near whisper. Because Yugi had a secret. Something he never told mou hitori no boku.

Yugi loved Yami. Dearly.

Yami looked up at Yugi. If his hands were not still taped together, he would have stroked that perfect, angelic face that his aibou possessed. Instead, he moved closer to Yugi. They both looked into each others eyes, and a sudden understanding was reached. They no longer had secrets from each other.

"Yami…" Yugi began.

"Yugi…" Yami finished.

_I don't need expensive things_

_They don't matter to me_

_All that I want, can't be found_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Yami tore his eyes away from his aibou's perfect amethyst orbs. He smiled at what he saw. Yugi, out of curiosity, looked up as well. He blushed furiously at what his eyes found

Mistletoe.

Yugi decided to pretend it wasn't there. Instead, he focused on unwrapping Yami's hands from the mess of tape that held them together. Yugi could literally feel Yami's crimson stare on him, but didn't say anything.

Yami watched Yugi with a small smile on his face. The wad of tape holding Yami's hands together was becoming smaller and smaller. Soon there was only one strand left.

Yugi looked back into Yami's eyes. He slowly unraveled the last piece of tape. Yugi let the ball he collected drop to the floor. Yami decided he was too far away from Yugi. The dark scooted himself so close to Yugi, their noses were nearly touching.

_You are the angel atop my tree_

_You are my dream come true_

_Santa can't bring me what I need_

_Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

Yami used his now freed hand to tilt Yugi's face upward. Their eyes closed simultaneously. Slowly, softly, their lips met.

Yugi's hands somehow found their way into Yami's hair, pulling him closer. Yami smiled inwardly and placed one hand on Yugi's back; the other around his shoulders. Yami traced Yugi's bottom lip with his tongue, asking permission to enter. Yugi's mouth opened in response, his tongue meeting Yami's in a playful dance.

When the two pulled apart, they were breathing heavily. Yami placed his forehead to Yugi's.

_Santa can't bring me what I need_

_Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

"Merry Christmas, aibou."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seshafi: **Merry Christmas, everyone!

**Yami Seshafi: **Don't forget, Christmas is about giving just as much as it is receiving!

**Seshafi: O-O **When did you become so nice?

**Yami Seshafi: **It's Christmas! **-**

**Yami: U-.-**


End file.
